Grade-mounted light fixtures perform a variety of desirable functions, such as illuminating the facades and exteriors of buildings, creating aesthetic light and shadow effects in a range of architectural and landscape settings, and providing safety and security lighting around commercial and industrial buildings. Such lighting is grade-mounted because the fixtures are installed in recesses in landscapes adjacent buildings so that the uppermost surface of the light fixture is substantially flush or coplanar with the landscape surface.
Light fixtures installed in recesses in the landscape require special consideration in design and construction. Specifically, the light fixture must be as water tight as possible to avoid the corrosive effects of soil, plants, concrete or other material having a corrosive effect on the internal electrical components of the light fixture. Additionally, the cover for the housing must still be removable to permit access to the housing interior for lamp replacement without total removal and replacement of the light fixture.